deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast Titan VS King Kong
Beast titan VS King Kong is a death battle created by Abscoolguy which is currently UNFINISHED 'Description' Attack on Titan VS Monsterverse, which giant ape will triumph today! 'Interlude' Nyxs: 2 massive apes in a battle for supremacy Boomstick: Zeke Yeager, the Beast Titan Nyxs: And Kong, the ruler of skull island Boomstick: She's Nyxs and I'm Boomstick Nyxs: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle 'Beast Titan' (cue Attack On Titan) Nyxs:The Beast Titan is one of the Nine Titans. It has a unique ape-like appearance and is slightly larger than most Titans. It is currently in the possession of Zeke Yeager. Boomstick: Well Harambe didn't die Nyxs: The Beast Titan, like all the Nine Titans, was brought into the world after the death of Ymir Fritz. In the 1,700 years following her death, the Beast Titan was held in the possession of one or several of the warring Eldian houses subservient to the Founding Titan. After these seventeen centuries when Karl Fritz, the 145th King of the Fritz family, abandoned the conflicts of Eldia and relocated to Paradis Island, the Beast Titan was taken by the nation of Marleyduring the Great Titan War. Boomstick: Well some guy fucked up and abandoned the people and tons of titans came and chowed them down Nyxs:In the year 842, Zeke Yeager was chosen to inherit the power of the Beast Titan. Additionally, he was granted the title of warchief over all the Warriors of Marley. Over a year later, after the other Warriors had inherited their Titans, Zeke made use of his Titan form in a war between Marley and an enemy nation, using his Beast Titan to slaughter retreating soldiers in the battle. Boomstick: Wow, he got to be a giant harambe, I wish i was him Nyxs: He also has superhuman strength, speed and durability, he was even able to take on the armoured titan Boomstick: Whaddya mean take him, harambe wiped the floor with him Nyxs: he also has superhuman throwing and pinpoint accuracy most of the time Show this gif Nyxs: he is also very intelligent, as he has the human inside controlling him Boomstick: Harambe was a human this whole time, who knew ' '''Nyxs: Also he can heal from anything, practically immortal he is '''Boomstick: But slicing the nape on the back of the head makes him go bye bye' ' '''Nyxs: but because of his intelligence, he can cover his nape to avoid this happening '''Boomstick: Also he can harden, thats what she said, to enhance his durability' ' '''Nyxs: he can also control other mindless titans to fight for him '''Boomstick: Almost like telepathy' 'Kong' Nyxs: Skull Island, a peaceful land tha- Boomstick: That has a bad case of giant monsters! Nyxs: Um, right... anyways, Skull Island was full of lots of large dinosaurs. The inhabitants there probably were stupid, since there were not only dinosaurs but a giant creature they called Kong. Boomstick: A giant gorilla that loves the ladies! My kind of monster! Nyxs: Actually he's more of an gigantopithecus than a gorilla... Boomstick: You need glasses. That is a giant gorilla I ever saw one. So moving on, one day an american film crew took him too New York. Nyxs: New York is the most densely populated city in America! What on earth were they thinking!? Boomstick: Kong climbed up the Empire State Building in an attempt to protect Ann, an actress given to King Kong as sacrifice. So yeah, let's just say it was pretty crazy. Nyxs: King Kong has lots of abilities that people don't know about. Boomstick: Lots of them are thanks to his sheer size. Nyxs: While his size has varied in different films, to make this fight fair we are using the largest version of Kong, who stands roughly 145 feet tall. Boomstick: Due to his size, King Kong has tremendous strength and punching power. Plus, he's actually pretty quick for a giant monster. Nyxs: He can take tons of punishment, he cant even survive Godzilla's atomic breath. Boomstick: And if you get bit by his jaws, it's gonna hurt like hell! Nyxs: If real orangutans have a bite force of 385 pounds and gigantopithecus have a larger, stronger jaw structure, can you only imagine what King Kong's is like. Boomstick: Also, he has some weird electricity powers. He can revive himself by getting struck by lightning, and can attack with electric hands as I call it. Nyxs: King Kong is also smart, and has decent strategies. Nyxs: He has some really impressive feats too, such as fighting Godzilla hand to hand, and winning Boomstick: Big G isn't the only dino he fought. He beat a T-rex, and even beat 3 V-rexes, which are even bigger by the way, single-handedly. Like really, he only could use one hand since Ann was in the other. Nyxs: He effortlessly climbed to the top of the Empire state building, and survived fire, and being barraged with missiles! Boomstick: However, King Kong is hardly invincible. He was killed by a few people in planes who knocked him off the Empire State Building . Nyxs: That was probably caused due to the fact he was trying to protect Ann, and not himself. Still, even with his weaknesses, King Kong has proved to be an extremely powerful Kaiju who is virtually unstoppable. (King Kong beating his chest and roaring) Pre-Fight Nyxs: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all, and may the best king win. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Animal vs Monster' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year